


Supervillain Antihero

by faunesque (glittersquid)



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon)
Genre: Antiheroes, Disney Afternoon, Explicit Language, Fanmix, Gen, Mixtape, Playlist, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittersquid/pseuds/faunesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix tape about being superpowered, unstable, and desperate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supervillain Antihero

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen because a couple of the songs say a cuss.

[](http://s293.photobucket.com/user/maenadmad/media/supervillain%20antihero%20cover.png.html)

 

[supervillain antihero - a fan mix](http://8tracks.com/satyridae/supervillain-antihero)

Megavolt is my problematic fave of _Darkwing Duck_. This playlist is for him. It works pretty well for all the Fearsome Five. Possibly excepting Negaduck, who is a honey badger. Some of the songs I picked off playlists that other people compiled for Loki (D is for Dangerous is one, Do or Die is another). Some of them are weirder than others--looking at you, Meat Loaf. Lucky number 13 on the list is a lagniappe, something I threw in because who wears purple in Darkwing Duck? _Only one man._

Cover art comes from http://www.deviantart.com/art/Megavolt-323255154

Font comes from http://www.1001freefonts.com/joy_like_sunshine_through_my_windowpane.font

The 21st century is a fine time to carry a torch for decrepit fandoms, you guys.

**1\. Ordinary - Train (Spiderman 2 soundtrack)**

And when the world is on its knees with me it's fine  
And when I come to the rescue I get nothing but left behind  
Everybody seems to be getting what they need where's mine

**2\. Blood Makes Noise - Suzanne Vega**

I'd like to help you doctor  
Yes I really really would  
But the din in my head  
It's too much and it's no good

**3\. Radioactive - Imagine Dragons**

I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals

**4\. Bad Reputation - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts**

I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation  
I've never been afraid of any deviation  
An' I don't really care if you think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change

**5\. Lightning Rod - The Offspring**

I am waiting  
On a mountaintop  
For the moment that the sky will strike  
My apologies  
Are forever lost  
Seared to ashes in a flash of light

**6\. Kickstart My Heart - Motley Crue**

Kickstart my heart  
Always got the cops  
Coming after me...  
Say I got trouble  
Trouble in my eyes  
I'm just looking for another good time

**7\. Get 'Em Up - Nickelback**

Screamin'  
This is a robbery now get down on the floor  
We're here for all the shit that you don't need no more  
We want your cash open the safe get off the phone  
Don't be a hero and you might just make it home

**8\. Catch Us If You Can - Elle King**

Mugshots and Jimmy Choo  
Diamonds and orange jumpsuits  
Catch us if you can, catch us if you can  
Looking real good on the evening news

**9\. Do or Die - 30 Second to Mars**

Fate is coming  
That I know  
Time is running  
Got to go

**10\. We Own It - 2 Chainz (The Fast and the Furious 6)**

One shot, everything rides on tonight  
Even if I've got three strikes, I'ma go for it  
This moment, we own it  
And I'm not to be played with  
Because it can get dangerous

**11\. D is for Dangerous - Arctic Monkeys**

He's nearing the brink but he thinks first  
The parallel universe perhaps could be the perfect scene  
He's nearing the brink but he thinks first the parallel--  
I think you should know you're his favourite worst nightmare

**12\. If It Ain't Broke, Break It - Meat Loaf**

If it ain't real, fake it  
If it ain't yours, take it  
If it don't exist, you make it  
If it ain't broke, break it

**13\. Start Wearing Purple - Gogol Bordello**

Start wearing purple, wearing purple  
Start wearing purple for me now  
All your sanity and wits, they will all vanish  
I promise, it's just a matter of time


End file.
